Processed Backbeat
by Sasori-Delasou
Summary: A series of 100-word stories. Akatsuki/OC. Chapter forty-three up: Platonic
1. Ligature

Okay, so I've come up with a little fun thing for me to do. I'm going to come up with stories using exactly one-hundred words. No more, no less. I don't know where this came from, really. Perhaps my mind is too vast for me.

* * *

_**Ligature:**__**1.)**__ a tying or binding together; __**2.)**__ a thing used in tying or binding together; tie, bond, etc.; __**3.)**__ a tie or bond_

I can still hear him calling to me. He's beckoning with that alluring voice of his, hypnotizing to bend to every command. I used to hate it. Now, I've simply grown used to his demands. It's become a natural thing to me. Obedience, submission, acceptance. It isn't hard.

His voice calls to me again. I can almost imagine a finger bending, asking me to move closer. I want to answer his call.

"_Come, now. Surely there is _something_ that you can come up with. I know you better than that._"

Sometimes, I think he can understand me better than myself.

* * *

100 Words - Ligature - Sasori/OC  
Reviews are greatly accepted.


	2. Burn

Okay, here's number two. The story is based off of definitions of burn.  
Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Burn: **__**1.)**__ to be on fire; flame; blaze __**2.)**__ to undergo combustion __**3.)**__ to give out light or heat; shine; glow_

I turn the small figure in my hands. The clay is not quite dry; it smudges a little when I press too hard. Leaning forward, I try to take in more of whatever detail I could find. The little bird seemed perfect to me. Suddenly, the bird gave a flap of wings, flying out my reach and into a tree. I instinctively covered my face when something exploded, the light momentarily blinding me. When I looked again, the bird was gone. In place was a burning tree, the branch where it had been on the ground, crackling.

I was amazed.

* * *

100 words - Burn. Dei/OC  
Reviews are nice. :)


	3. Perception

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Perception: 1.)**__ the art of perceiving or the ability to perceive; mental grasp of objects, qualities, etc. by means of the senses_

"What is this?"

I wandered through a reality splashed in reds, grays, whites, and black. The sky itself was a bloody crimson; the ground charred black. Peering over the edge of a cliff, I saw nothing but darkness below. It was like my world had been flipped upside-down.

"There you are."

I turned, meeting a pair of familiar red eyes. We looked at each other in silence, words not being said. We never really needed to talk.

"What is this?"

I asked after a moment, confused. His eyes closed briefly. I thought he would fall asleep. Then he spoke.

"Perception."

* * *

100 Words - Perception - Ita/OC


	4. Restrain

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Restrain: 1.)**__ to hold back from action; check; suppress; __**2.)**__ to keep under control_

"I still don't think you should do that,"

I grumbled, picking up various weapons and handing the man on the floor a towel. He sat up, and I could already tell that he would need to see Kakuzu. I could feel his violet eyes on me, amusement in them as he replied,

"Jashin-Sama wanted a ritual. Was I to say no?"

"You could have at least picked less… dangerous spots for your ritual."

He laughed at this, and I scowled even more.

"You're such a- h-hey!"

I squirmed as he pulled me into a messy hug.

"Now we're even, eh?"

* * *

100 Words - Restrain - Hidan/OC


	5. Dark

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Dark: 1.) **__entirely or partly without light; __**5)**__ hidden; secret; __**6.) **__not easily understood; hard to make clear; obscure_

The lights are always out in his office. It was both a curs and a blessing, as it varied on his mood. You didn't want to see him when he was angry. And like now, when I need information on a mission, I am afraid to enter. I somehow manage to knock on the door.

"Enter."

I step inside, allowing the door to shut behind me. I am bathed in darkness and in silence. I open my mouth to speak, but a folder is lightly pressed against my stomach. I take it from the hand I cannot see.

"Thank you."

* * *

100 Words - Dark - Pein/OC


	6. Mask

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Mask: 1.)**__ a covering for the face or part of the face, to conceal the identity; __**2.)**__ to hide or disguise one's true motives, character, etc._

"Here you go,"

I grumbled, dropping the sack of money onto his desk. Why he sent me to get the rewards (out of _all_ people) was beyond me. Maybe he knew I didn't like morgues (or even death) in particular. Maybe that was why I wasn't sent on missions besides those bounty claims.

He looked up then, green eyes being the only thing in sight. He stared at me for a moment; my scowl only deepened when he remained silent. Then he picked the sack up, turning away from me to undoubtedly start counting the coins inside.

"You can stay."

* * *

100 Words - Mask - Kaku/OC


	7. Glowstick

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Glowstick: 1.)**__ a see-through plastic tube holding isolated substances. When the capsule inside is broken, a chemical reaction occurs, causing a glow._

"Zetsu, what _is _that_?"_

I had followed the Akatsuki member into his garden. I had gotten curious, and he had been more than happy to show me around. If I didn't touch any of his plants, that is. Peering over the growling plant in front of me, I blinked at a tiny, potted plant. The leaves were glowing a bright, attractive green that reminded me of a Glowstick.

"**I found it somewhere.** Come along, now."

I threw a last glance over my shoulder as he led me off. That plant had definitely caught my attention.

I _really _wanted that plant.

* * *

100 Words - Glowstick - Zet/OC


	8. Current

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Current: 1.)**__ running or flowing; __**2.)**__ a flow of water or air, esp. when strong or swift_

I gave a small squeal as I was pushed into the creek below me, gaining myself a mouthful of water. I had been peering over to look at the small fish that interested me when my mission partner pushed me over the edge. Sputtering, I was able glare up at the blue-skinned male who was currently roaring with laughter.

"That wasn't funny, Kisame!"

I whined, scowling. Why did he always have to pick on me?

"Okay, okay,"

He said when he had calmed himself down. He sat down, holding a hand out to me.

"Let's get you out of there."

* * *

100 Words - Current - Kisa/OC


	9. Flashlight

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto. Lithium belongs to me. :)

* * *

_**Flashlight: 1.)**__ a portable electric light, usually operated by batteries_

Thunder rumbled, causing me to curl up into an even tighter ball. I've always hated storms, even as a child. I never got any sleep. I ended up walking around all night; during the day, I'd be jumpy.

I looked up as my door opened, and a familiar orange mask poked in.

"Lithium-Chan, are you alright?"

"No."

The over-hyper boy walked over, pulling me against him when he had sat down. Then he propped his chin up on top of my head, pulling out a flashlight and shining it in front of us.

"It's okay. Tobi doesn't like storms, either."

* * *

100 Words - Flashlight - Tobi/OC


	10. Enough

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Enough: 1.)**__ just adequately; tolerably; __**2.)**__ fully; quite [quite enough]_

Ebony eyes looked up as I reached over to brush some equally dark hair out of their way. They didn't leave me as I then reached over for the roll of bandages that was currently in need.

"Itachi, you've bandaged yourself wrong. Are you sure you're alright?"

The Uchiha's eyes had purple-blue circles under them, telling me just how much sleep he had missed. I sighed. He didn't know when to listen, did he?

"Fine, fine. Turn around."

And so I took the liberty of making sure that he was bandaged right before sitting back.

"Now get some rest, please?"

* * *

100 Words - Enough - Ita/OC  
Reviews are appreciated - let me know how I'm doing.


	11. Laugh

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Laugh: 1.)**__ to make the explosive sounds of the voice, and the characteristic movements of the features and body, that expresses mirth, amusement, ridicule, etc._

Being sent on missions with Hidan and Kakuzu was always an adventure of sorts. I could be brought into the middle of an argument that I had no clue on, or was forced to go look for things like firewood because they were too lazy. This time, however, Kakuzu was unable to come, leaving me with the albino-haired Jashinist. We didn't talk much as we walked; I'd prefer if we didn't talk at all.

Then, somehow, I manage to trip. As I stumble and become acquaintances with the ground, he breaks out into a round of laughter.

I just scowl.

* * *

100 Words - Laugh - Hida/OC


	12. Variable

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Variable: 1.)**__ apt or likely to change or vary; changeable, inconsistent, fickle, fluctuating, etc._

Sasori has always been hard to understand. He doesn't talk much, doesn't particularly like company, and prefers to lock himself in his room for hours. Days, if that's possible. His moods shift constantly; one day he's mellow, the other frustrated. I can't figure him out.

But at times, when we're sitting together and reading, make up for all of that. That wall of his deteriorates for a time, and he seems perfectly normal; at home. We enjoy the presence of each other, not finding the need to talk.

I think that's the most I'm going to get out of him.

* * *

100 Words - Variable - Saso/OC


	13. Gaze

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Gaze: 1.)**__ to stare __**2.)**__ to look intently and steadily_

Every glare he gave me made me burn. Every confused look made me soften. He was complex yet simple at the same time, and I found myself entranced by it. He may have been more than a bit moody and very fixed on his money, but I had my ways. I knew how to get him to look at me.

I raised an eyebrow in response to his own, which had similarly risen at the same time as mine.

"Well? What is it?"

I say nothing. Instead, I lean down, pulling his mask down and pressing my lips to his.

* * *

100 Words - Gaze - Kaku/OC


	14. Hydrophobia

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Hydrophobia: 1.) **__an unnatural fear of water_

"Kisame, I don't think-"

"Hush, now."

I had been sent with Kisame to find some stone that would bring in money. Unfortunately, it was in Waterfall country, and I had been panicky ever since we crossed the border. Now we were in front of an old, worn bridge that hung across a river; a waterfall surged to our right. I did _not_ want to cross that bridge, and I decided to tell the shark-man so.

He shook his head, picking me up.

"H-Hey!"

"Relax. I'm not going to drop you."

Those were the most comforting words I had ever heard.

* * *

100 Words - Hydrophobia - Kisa/OC


	15. Illusion

Everything Naruto-Related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Illusion: 1.)**__ a false idea or conception __**2.)**__ an unreal, deceptive, or misleading appearance or image_

His room is always dark or dimly lit. I've never bothered to ask why. I am only to do as I am told; I haven't learned to do otherwise. And now, when I step into his room (only lit by one or two candles), I feel fear start to creep up on me.

The door shuts, and I step to the middle of the room. My eyes closed as I listened for any sign of life. Fingers brush against neck. I knew he was behind me, and I leaned against him when he drew close.

My fear was no more.

* * *

100 Words - Illusion - Pein/OC


	16. Order

Everything Naruto-Related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Order: 1.)**__ a state of peace and serenity __**2.)**__ a state or condition where everything is in its right place and functioning properly_

Everything he had was in a particular order. His plants were by name, his room tidy. I never understood why he was that way. I didn't try to be nearly as neat, so I suppose that's why. At one point I had switched a few of his potted plants around to see what would happen. He had noticed (of course), and two golden eyes narrowed.

"What did you do?"

He asked. I didn't reply. Instead, I moved to set everything back to the way it was.

"I did absolutely nothing."

He shook his head. We continued our walking in silence.

* * *

100 Words - Order - Zet/OC


	17. Aerie

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Aerie: 1.)**__ a house or stronghold on a high place_

I've always hated heights. Just the thought of being above the ground was enough to make me sick. But Pein _had_ to send me on a mission with Deidara, and of _course_ we had to fly.

"Oh, come on, un. It's not _that_ bad."

I slightly uncurl from myself, sending a pale glare in his direction. "Yes, it is."

A single blue eye rolled in response. He reached out, tugging me to him and pressing me against his chest.

"You're a pain, you know that?"

He rested his chin on my shoulder and scowled. Then he added, "It's alright, though."

* * *

100 Words - Aerie - Dei/OC


	18. Thesaurus

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Thesaurus: 1.) **__a treasury or storehouse __** 2.)**__ a book containing a store of words_

Tobi was like a book in many ways. You could always tell how he felt by the way he talked and acted. He accepted everyone, even though not everyone accepted him. Today, he seemed more depressed than usual.

He was slumped in the couch, staring glumly at the TV. I sat down beside him; I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Tobi?"

The masked man's response was to hurl himself at me, a small sob escaping him. Surprised, I wrapped my arms around him. As I patted his back, I realized he was more like an _open_ book.

* * *

100 Words - Thesaurus - Tobi/OC


	19. Always

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Always: 1.)**__ at all times; on all occasions __**2.)**__ all the time; continuously; forever_

Sleeping in a cave is never comfortable. I was on some stupid assignment, and I was _not_ looking forward to it. Now, I was in a cave, it was raining, and I was miserable. Having a certain Uchiha with me didn't help, either.

"You seem frustrated."

Looking up, my eyes met with onyx. A hint of amusement danced within that darkness.

"Yes, I am. It's cold, I'm freezing, and I hate storms."

I looked away, scowling. I received no reply. I didn't _want_ him to reply. It wasn't like he _cared_, anyway.

His cloak settled around me like a blanket.

* * *

100 Words - Always - Ita/OC


	20. Saltwater

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Saltwater: 1.)**__ of, having to do with, or living in salt water of the sea_

The ocean was always beautiful at night. I sat on the edge of a cliff, looking out as the moon and stars reflected off of the receding tide. A pair of arms wrapped around me from behind, and I tilted my head back. My expression softened; muddy eyes greeted me with a smile.

"You shouldn't be out this late."

"I know. I couldn't sleep."

My gaze settled back out to the water, both of us falling silent. We sat like that for a while, only moving when I shifted closer for warmth.

He pressed his nose into my hair, exhaling.

* * *

100 Words - Saltwater - Saso/OC


	21. Heartbeat

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Heartbeat: 1.)**__ one pulsation, or one contraction and dilation, of the heart __** 2.)**__ the continuous series of such pulsations constituting the rhythmic beating of the heart_

I've always found the sound of a heart beating relaxing. It shows that somebody is alive; that they know where others are. It shows that they are still breathing. It controls every sign of life; the beat, the movements. But when that beating ceases, I am met with silence. There is no recognizable motion of the hands; the feet. It is an eerie feeling.

As I lean my head against his chest, my ear finds the welcoming tempo. My eyes close, and I relax into him. An arm holds me there, keeping me from moving away.

He is still there.

* * *

100 Words - Heartbeat - Kaku/OC


	22. Misery

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Misery: 1.)**__ a condition of great wretchedness or suffering because of pain, sorrow, etc._

He loves seeing me in pieces. He works on breaking me down bit by bit, tearing down my wall until I shatter completely. My tears bring him joy. I always want this torture to end. I want to run as far away from him as possible. I want to go somewhere that cannot.

I don't sleep in fear that he will come. I can picture his smile that promises agony. I only leave my room when it is absolutely necessary. He waits for me, though, reaching for me when my guard is down.

Like they say, _misery loves company_.

* * *

100 Words - Misery - Hida/OC


	23. Underneath

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Underneath: 1.)**__ under; below; beneath __**2.)**__ at a lower level_

"You're holding it wrong."

I moved to grip his hand, turning it to the correct position. I was trying (key word: trying) to show him how to wield a katana, but my luck had run short.

"Now slowly turn your hand as you move your foot forward."

Blue eyes narrowed as he growled, moving to do as I had told. Once again, he was wrong. Lucky me.

"Dei-"

That was all I got to say before I was tackled. As I hit the ground his lips met mine, and my eyes fluttered closed. The sword was forgotten across the room.

* * *

100 Words - Underneath - Dei/OC


	24. Control

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Control: 1.)**__ to exercise authority over; direct; command __**2.)**__ to hold back; restrain_

He doesn't take no for an answer. He demands; takes what he thinks is fair. He is possessive of the things he owns. I am kept by his side at all times. I am not to leave unless I have his permission, and even then I need to be back in a respectable amount of time.

"Come here."

He motions for me to move closer. I hesitate, but follow his orders. As I sit beside him, he brushes a strand of hair from my face.

"You're late, you know,"

He murmured.

Fear curled up in the bottom of my stomach.

* * *

100 Words - Control - Zet/OC


	25. Never

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Never: 1.)**__ not ever; at no time __**2.)**__ not at all; by no chance_

I never planned this. I never wanted to be dragged into anything this difficult. I wasn't a ninja; I was of no use to him. He knows this, and yet he still chose to keep me. It was frustrating to think of.

"You're awake."

I looked up from my hands, giving him a confused frown.

"Yes. Does that surprise you?"

He leaned down, taking my chin in his hand. He moved forward so that our noses barely touched.

"No, it doesn't. You never surprise me."

"I don't?"

His fingers brushed against my cheek. As my eyes closed, he chuckled.

"Never."

* * *

100 Words - Never - Pein/OC

Reviews are welcomed.


	26. Twisted

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Twisted: 1.)**__ to put out of shape in a manner __**2.)**__ to contort or distort_

I don't like the smile I get from him. It shows two rows of jagged teeth, his lips curled upwards in self-satisfaction. I must amuse him; that smile is focused directly at me. That smile sends shivers down my spine. It is some form of anticipation. I don't know what I'm waiting for, since I can't read his mind.

I turn to see that contorted grin, and I unconsciously take a step back. He sees it as a sign of submission; his smile widens.

As I send a grin back, I can't help but to think that he is twisted.

* * *

100 Words - Twisted - Kisa/OC


	27. Energy

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Energy: 1.)**__ a force of expression or utterance __**2.)**__ strength or power efficiently exerted_

Tobi is always bouncing with energy. He keeps us relaxed and at ease, relieving tension between members. He may anger others (mainly Deidara), but he still tries to cheer us up. I admire his determination to try. Being happy in a gloomy organization is never easy to do. I can't help but feel sad whenever he is upset. He looks so dejected, and he reminds me of a child.

I pull him into a hug, mumbling comfort to him as he clings to me.

"It's okay,"

I murmur, looking out ahead of me.

"You did nothing wrong. You're alright, Tobi."

* * *

100 Words - Energy - Tobi/OC


	28. Insensitive

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Insensitive: 1.)**__ incapable of being impressed, influenced, or affected __**2.)**__ having little or no reaction __**3.)**__ having or showing a lack of concern for the feelings of others; tactless_

He doesn't feel. He doesn't have emotions. He couldn't tell if you touched him. He exists only for his art, his obsession. He cares little for anything else. Anything that he wants is below his need for his work.

He keeps his door locked. He doesn't like company; people just seem to bother him. A nuisance, he once said.

His key digs into the palm of my hand.

_Feel free to stop by._

The lock clicks, and I stand still for a moment. But that passive time fades, and I open the door.

The key was left in the lock.

* * *

100 Words - Insensitive - Saso/OC  
Reviews are welcomed. :)


	29. Diagonal

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Diagonal: 1.) **__having slanting markings, lines, etc._

Nothing was clear with him. There always seemed to be a second meaning to everything he said, making me unsure of my presumptions. He kept his emotions and senses under a tight lockdown, and he always seemed stoic. I never liked the way he handled his self-control, as I could never figure him out. It was frustrating.

I found him in his room, but there was something about him that seemed off. He looked as if he was tilted to the side. As I frowned, sleepiness washed over me.

"You're… diagonal…"

Was all I got to say before I fell.

* * *

100 Words - Diagonal - Ita/OC


	30. Whisper

Gosh, I hope you all didn't think I disappeared. D: I'm sorry - I've been really busy with Band and finishing up schoolwork, and all that jazz... please don't be too mad at me.  
Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Whisper: 1.)**__ to speak very softly; __**2.)**__ to make a soft, rustling, sound like a whisper, as the leaves of a tree_

Reading was something I did a lot in my free time. I liked going outside with a book; I would usually settle under one of the trees outside the Akatsuki base. I wasn't going to be bothered much – the other members were too busy going in and out of the base with missions.

I looked up when I heard a twig crack from behind me, and I craned my neck to see who had failed at being sneaky. A grin broke out onto my face when I saw him.

"I thought you'd be better at trying to be silent, Kakuzu."

* * *

100 Words - Whisper - Kaku/OC  
Reviews are greatly appreciated. :D


	31. Falling

Gym was very easy today. :D No band, either. I like having free time.  
Everything Naruto-Related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Falling: 1.) **__To come down because detached, pushed, dropped, etc._

You know that weird fluttery feeling you get from being nervous, or if you travel over a hill at a fast speed? Yeah, I get that a lot – only I'm _flying_. Flying on a bird made of clay that could explode at any second. I must be out of my mind.

I _must_ be crazy, because I decide to lean over to see where we were. I was met by endless blue; a body of water I would know anywhere.

"Hey, Deidara! How much farther do we have to-"

The next thing I know, I'm no longer on his bird.

* * *

100 Words - Falling - Dei/OC


	32. Gauche

I need some more interesting words. :/ If you happen to know any, maybe drop them by? I might use them as my theme.  
Everything Naruto-Related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Gauche: 1.)**__ lacking grace, esp. social grace; awkward, tactless_

Hidan's rituals were something I never looked forward to. They were crude, bloody, and a pain to clean up. Do you know how much bleach it takes to get all the stains out? You don't, do you? Plenty of it, I can assure you. I hate the smell of bleach, but I hate the smell of blood even more.

Kakuzu knocked on the wall of my room (my door was open), and I looked up from my desk. I sighed, setting down the pen I was using.

"Again?"

He nodded, and I grumbled before standing up.

"He's helping this time."

* * *

100 Words - Gauche - Hida/OC


	33. Ruby

I think Fire Opal better suits Pein, but meh. Rubies are pretty, too.  
Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Ruby: 1.) **__A clear, deep-red variety of corundum, valued as a precious stone; __**3.)**__ Deep red_

For a leader of a lethal organization, he's extremely fond of precious stones. He has bags of them hidden in a room leading from a hall inside his closet; I shouldn't have told you, but why do I care? That thought aside, he likes the darker stones. Emeralds the colored pine, sapphires so blue they're almost black. He likes rubies best, though. I think they just remind him of himself; that's just me.

I look up as he appears, and I instinctively catch the small pouch that was thrown at me. Opening it, I was met with flaring, crimson gems.

* * *

100 Words - Ruby - Pein/OC


	34. Strawberry

I had some time last night to write. ;) It was storming, so there was no way that I was going to be able to sleep. Today, though, should be fun - I'm going to a party. :D  
Everything Naruto-Related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Strawberry: 1.)**__ the small, red, fleshy accessory fruit of a stolon-bearing plant_

I like it when Zetsu goes grocery shopping. I don't necessarily mean me going with him, so much as the food he brings back. Take fruit, for instance. There's many choices for him to pick; bananas, oranges, and apples to name only three. My favorite, however, has to be strawberries.

So here I sit now, in the kitchen eating said strawberries, happy with my scavenging for something to eat. Deidara walks in, and I see him glance at the bowl in front of me. My eyes narrow, but he doesn't notice.

He reaches out, and I swat his hand away.

* * *

100 Words - Strawberry - Zet/OC


	35. Play

Everything Naruto-Related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Play: 1.)**__ to move lightly, rapidly, or erratically; flutter __** 5.) **__to act, deal, or touch carelessly or lightly; trifle(with a thing or person) __**13.) **__to perform (a drama or dramatic passage)_

He's always been good at acting. Every day he puts up a façade consisting of a childish man, when I know that he's only avoiding the attention he doesn't need. He doesn't want anyone interfering with his plans; to be more specific, me. I don't think he regrets showing me his face – instead, I think he uses it to his advantage.

As I lay sprawled on his bed, on my stomach with my head propped up by my elbows, he steps through the door. My eyes stay on the page I'm reading; he says nothing as he settles beside me.

* * *

100 Words - Play - Tobi/OC


	36. Agony

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Agony: 1.) **__very great mental or physical pain __**4.)**__ a sudden, strong outburst (of emotion)_

I don't think I've ever been strained this much. I'm beaten, drugged, chained, and who knows what else that's happened during the times I've become unconscious. The cell I'm in is dark. I hear water dripping somewhere; the place smells of mold.

I hear the creak of a door, and I look up as a shadow stretches across the steps leading down. A blond turns out to be my momentary company. I want him to let me _out_.

I watch warily as he bends onto his knees to be more at my level.

"I've got a proposition for you, yeah."

* * *

100 Words - Agony - Dei/OC


	37. Astrology

I won't be writing for a bit - I'm leaving tomorrow for a vacation. :) Don't worry, I'll see if I can write something while I'm gone!  
Everything Naruto-relayed belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Astrology: 1.)**__ a system of methods, theories, etc. based on the assumption that the positions of the moon , sun and stars affect human affairs and that one can foretell the future by studying the stars, etc._

I shuffle the tarot deck for what seems to be the thousandth time, lips pursed as I deal out three cards. I then turn them over, and frown. I ended up with Temperance, Justice, and Death.

"Great,"

I mutter, and grab the frayed "Astrology Prediction" book beside me. I heard a snort; I turned in my spot on the floor to glare at the particular redhead who had indirectly insulted me.

"Fate is something not to be tampered with,"

He said from his seat at his desk. My response was to stick my tongue out at him.

"You would know."

* * *

100 Words - Astrology - Saso/OC


	38. Money

Ah... Sorry for the sudden disappearance? Band and school kinda kept me from thinking about writing. I shouldn't be making excuses, though, so I'll just say that I'm back. (: I hope I didn't upset anyone. Expect more updates and maybe a new story!

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Money: **__ 1.) standard pieces of gold, silver, copper, nickel, etc. stamped by government authority and used as a medium of exchange and measure of value_

I can't explain in words how greedy he is. He goes out, day after day, weeks after weeks, searching for other criminals to take down and turn in for money. It's as if he runs on the glittering coins. There seemed to ebullience about him when he returned, though, as if he had just had the greatest day of his life. Money seems to do that to people.

I had been sorting out his latest award when he returned. I didn't bother to look up. I didn't want to deal with him if he got angry because I lost count.

* * *

100 Words - Money - Kaku/OC


	39. Compulsion

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Compulsion:**__ Psychol.__ 1.) an irresistible, repeated, irrational impulse to perform some act_

It wasn't like I had any choice. I always seemed to bend under his will, my conscious falling into some abyss whenever he asked something of me. Then again, who wouldn't? His voice was alluring enough, but his eyes were something else. They seemed to compel with an authority that was beyond my understanding.

Why would I want to understand, though? I was ungainly; with him, I felt invincible. He was a drug that had seeped into my mind and made his mark. I think he just has that effect on people.

In any case, he asked, and I answered.

* * *

100 Words - Compulsion - Ita/OC

Reviews are welcomed. (;


	40. Nefarious

Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Nefarious: **__1.) very wicked; villainous; iniquitous_

Out of all of the members here, he probably scares me the most. Not only does he have this grin that has an enmity all on its own, but altogether he has to be the one of the most inimical people I've ever met. It's like he _enjoys_ what he's doing. He laughs when he chases people in the forest, finding it a cat-and-mouse game.

It's even more terrifying when he corners them near water. I still have nightmares about it. I suppose it's reasonable to have them, though, when you've seen dozens of people drowned by one malevolent person.

* * *

100 Words - Nefarious - Kisame/OC


	41. Metabolism

So, it's finals week.. My first final is tomorrow (Algebra). ._. Wish me luck!  
I have two on Thursday (if the snowstorm doesn't cancel school), and three on Friday. Expect maybe one more update until the weekend.  
Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Metabolism: **__1.) the chemical and physical processes continuously going on in living organisms and cells, consisting of anabolism and catabolism_

He was a fast-paced world in which you kept up or fell down trying. There was always something he had to do, whether it be paperwork or a solo mission. Everything besides work seemed to be irrelevant. I've tried to get him to rest, but doing that is like stopping Hidan.

Damn near impossible.

"Pein, I really think you should stay in the base today,"

I tried for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"It's pouring outside. With your health-"

"Doesn't matter."

Signing the last document on his desk, he handed the stack of papers to me.

"I'm going."

* * *

100 Words - Metabolism - Pein/OC


	42. Lotus

Well, I got perfect scores on four of my finals. :D I'm very happy with myself. I'm currently passing out on my keyboard, though, so this is probably the only update for tonight. I might write some more tomorrow. If anyone can come up with some unique words for me to use for these, feel free to tell me! I'm always looking for suggestions!  
Everything Naruto-related belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Lotus: 1.) [Legend] **__a fruit that was supposed to induce dreamy languor and forgetfulness_

I sat up, squinting in the sunlight that drifted in through the open window. I subconsciously felt the comforter fall away and onto my lap, but I was more interested in figuring out where I was. Or better yet, how I ended up here.

"I remember eating a... fruit?"

I couldn't even recall what color it was. Pushing the covers completely away, I tried to stand up. I was instantly met with a wave of vertigo and plopped back down onto the mattress.

Maybe I should focus more on getting out of bed rather than how I got in it.

* * *

100 Words - Lotus - Zetsu/OC


	43. Platonic

There's nothing like chatting with your friends to help you write. (:  
Everything Naruto-Related belongs to Kishimoto

* * *

_**Platonic: 3.) **__Designating or of a relationship, or love, between a man and a woman that is purely spiritual or intellectual and without sexual activity_

The other members don't know how we ended up together. And to be honest, I don't know how, either. Out in the company of our group, he acts as a goofy and somewhat-annoying boy. He likes to follow Deidara around and ask him a million questions (or just until he blows up at him). He likes to hang out with Kisame too, since the blue man found him especially amusing.

But in the quiet space of his room, he likes to keep himself busy with his idea of entertainment – books.

And there I found the comfort of falling asleep beside him with a book in hand as well.

* * *

100 Words - Platonic - Tobi/OC

Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
